The objectives of this ongoing research project, now entering its third year, are: (1) to assess the effect of a malignancy on the social-emotional adjustment and well being of the child; (2) to assess the effects of the illness on the patient's family; (3) to develop and evaluate a psychosocial intervention program to deal with negative effects an improve the quality of life of the patient and his family. During the third year of this project, we will complete data collection on a number of projects, analyze and report on data previously collected, and evaluate the cost and the effectiveness of the psychosocial intervention program. We will interview long-term survivors of childhood cancer to ascertain their current life style and what psychosocial problems, if any, they still encounter because of their illness. We will collect and analyze MMPIs from a comparison group of parents of pediatric cancer patients treated in a medical center which does not provide an intensive psychosocial support program. Data analysis of psychometric data previously collected from siblings and patients will be completed and reported, as will the analysis of the social contacts of the adult gynecological cancer patients. Program evaluation will proceed through interviews of parents regarding the usefulness of parents' groups and other aspects of the support program, as well as through analysis of group attendance and of the content of group discussions. Project personnel will record contacts with patients; these data will enable us to calculate the cost of the supportive activities per patient seen. Work on the Information Differential - from which members of the treatment team receive various kinds of information from patients - will also contribute to program evaluation. BIBLIOGRAPHCIC REFERENCE: Lansky, S.B., Loman, J.T., Gyulay, J.E., Briscoe, K., "A Team Approach to coping with cancer" in Cancer: The Behavioral Dimensions; ed: Cullen, Fox, Isom. Raven Press, New York, October 1976, 295-319.